Creating and maintaining landscapes and gardens is a popular and satisfying pastime for many individuals. Landscaping and gardening usually involve handling particulate matter such as dirt, sand, compost, rocks, pebbles, and the like. It is not uncommon for these materials to become mixed together or become contaminated with undesirable foreign materials such as twigs, sticks, pine needles, etc.
There is a heretofore unrecognized need for a device that facilitates separating various landscaping materials, such as those described above. For example, it is extremely difficult and time consuming to remove pine needles from landscaping rock. As a further example, compost often includes rocks and sticks that can render the compost undesirable for use in a flower bed, for instance. Accordingly, professionals, hobbyists, and home owners can benefit from a device that easily and efficiently allows them to separate landscaping materials.